Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices and more specifically it relates to a cleaning apparatus for effectively and efficiently cleaning a broad surface. The present invention is particularly useful for cleaning a surface or structure with multiple extremities or protrusions extending from or bearing upon the structure or surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning devices have been in use for years for cleaning walls, vehicles, boats, airplanes and various other structures. Typically, cleaning devices are comprised of a handle with a brush at the distal end thereof. The user applies water in combination with a cleaner solution upon the surface to be cleaned and then utilizes the cleaning device to clean the surface.
The main problem with conventional cleaning devices is that they are inefficient and time consuming. A further problem with conventional cleaning devices is that they do not effectively clean large surface areas nor do they effectively or efficiently clean 360 degrees in a single pass around extremities or protrusions extending from a structure or surface. Another problem with conventional cleaning devices is that they are not designed to clean surfaces of various shapes and contours.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for effectively and efficiently cleaning a broad surface. Conventional cleaning devices do not provide for efficient cleaning of large surface areas, especially, structure or surfaces with extremities, protrusions or objects placed upon or adjoined to the structure or surface.
In these respects, the cleaning apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively and efficiently cleaning a broad surface.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cleaning devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new cleaning apparatus construction wherein the same can be utilized for effectively and efficiently cleaning a broad surface. The present invention also allows the user to clean 360 degrees around a protrusion or extremity in a single pass.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new cleaning apparatus that has many of the advantages of the cleaning devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new cleaning apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cleaning devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a handle member, a pivot structure attached to a distal end of the handle member, a plurality of arms extending from the pivot structure, a center pad attached to the pivot structure, a plurality of outer pads attached to a distal end of the arms, and a plurality of cover members attached to the pads. The center pad is rotatably attached to the pivot structure for allowing rotation during cleaning of a surface. The outer pads are pivotally attached to the arms for conforming to the shape of the surface being cleaned.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning apparatus that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a cleaning apparatus for effectively and efficiently cleaning a broad surface.
Another object is to provide a cleaning apparatus that will clean 360 degrees around extremities or protrusions in one pass.
Another object is to provide a cleaning apparatus that may be utilized upon various structures and surface types.
A further object is to provide a cleaning apparatus that is capable of cleaning about difficult areas and extremities such as but not limited to antennas, side mirror braces, wind deflectors, luggage racks, and stairs on RV""s.
An additional object is to provide a cleaning apparatus that reduces the amount of time required to clean a surface.
A further object is to provide a cleaning apparatus that is easy to operate and is comfortable to operate.
Another object is to provide a cleaning apparatus that reduces water consumption during the cleaning of a vehicle or other structure.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.